The Other Ones
by modernlegend
Summary: When the other Titans hook up, who's left?
1. A Certain Empath

"PWNED! HAHAHA!" Cyborg yelled, elated that he finally beat Beast Boy in "Crash and Burn", the hottest new racing game. "Oh come on, dude! That was pure luck!" Beast Boy whined.  
Cyborg got up and did a little jig. Across the room, Raven rolled her eyes. "Will you guys stop? I'm trying to read." Raven said in her monotone voice.  
Cyborg sat down slowly, still smirking and gave a superior look to Beast Boy. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to roll his eyes.

Cyborg got out of the T-Car and walked inside. He placed his keys on the table and glanced over at Robin. _Still slaving over Slade. Poor guy. _Cyborg thought to himself, shaking his head. He walked towards his room, giving Raven's room a longing look. She had not been out in 3 days. Ever since Robin and Terra and Beast Boy and Starfire had hooked up, she had isolated herself in her room, refusing to let anyone in. Cyborg sighed. He continued toward his room.

Once Cyborg got into his room, he lay down on his slab of aluminum and just, well, thought.  
Did he have feelings for a certain empath?


	2. Sorry if this is a repeat I'm new here!

"PWNED! HAHAHA!" Cyborg yelled, elated that he finally beat Beast Boy in "Crash and Burn", the hottest new racing game. "Oh come on, dude! That was pure luck!" Beast Boy whined.  
Cyborg got up and did a little jig. Across the room, Raven rolled her eyes. "Will you guys stop? I'm trying to read." Raven said in her monotone voice.  
Cyborg sat down slowly, still smirking and gave a superior look to Beast Boy. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to roll his eyes.

Cyborg got out of the T-Car and walked inside. He placed his keys on the table and glanced over at Robin. _Still slaving over Slade. Poor guy. _Cyborg thought to himself, shaking his head. He walked towards his room, giving Raven's room a longing look. She had not been out in 3 days. Ever since Robin and Terra and Beast Boy and Starfire had hooked up, she had isolated herself in her room, refusing to let anyone in. Cyborg sighed. He continued toward his room.

Once Cyborg got into his room, he lay down on his slab of aluminum and just, well, thought.  
Did he have feelings for a certain empath?


	3. Where's Raven?

Cyborg got up and went to go make the other Titans breakfast.  
He inched his way down the hallway, hoping to not see Beast Boy and Starfire lip-locking again.  
Oh, gosh, what a terrible sight. The last time he caught them in the hallway doing that, he ran for the bathroom and threw up for 2 hours.  
He thought it was cool that they had hooked up, _but please_, _take it somewhere else_, he thought, _PLEASE_.  
When he thought he was in the clear, he dashed for the stove, hoping Beast Boy wasn't there yet to make his awful tofu. _Barf fest, _Cyborg thought to himself, pointing towards the back of his throat.

The smell of golden, flaky waffles filled the tower and sent the Titans, one by one, to the kitchen. Cyborg grinned smugly. Everybody loved his waffles. But he noticed an absence. Where was Raven?


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg ran to her room, concerned. He hoped nothing had happened to her.  
He entered her room, pausing to see if she would impale him yet for intruding.  
There he found slash marks in the wall and on the it said on her wall, **SLADE.**

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Cyborg screamed, causing the other Titans to run in, also shocked to see what had happened. "THIS DUDE'S GONNA PAY." Cyborg practically yelled through clenched teeth. "WHEN I FIND THAT RAT, I'M GOING TO TAKE HIS SWORD AND THROW IT THROUGH HIS EYEBALL." Cyborg added. Starfire walked up behind him and hugged him, knowing that Cyborg had always had a thing for Raven. He was the first one to volunteer for the chance to sit next to her on a mission, he was the first to jump in battle to protect her. And now, she was gone. "Friend Cyborg, I promise that we will find the perpetrator Slade." Starfire said reassuringly. "I promise."

In about ten minutes, the Titans were all on their vehicles, or flying, towards Slade's hideout, which Robin had placed a tracking device in. [Of course] Cyborg clenched back a tear, trying to be strong for Raven and the other Titans. He was going to find her, no matter the cost.


End file.
